Tomb Raider: The Lonely Path
by Elna11
Summary: Simply put, Lara Croft swears never to Tomb Raid again. I know. Harsh. But an unexpected letter lures her back out to Paris... Bigger summary inside! Please Read, Review, and Share, it really makes my day! SEQUEL IS NOW UP, THE CURSED INNOCENT xx
1. Chapter One: Desolate

_**Been a while since I last published, but I'm doing a YouTube Sims 2 movie, so I wanted to write a fanfic to go with it, providing a more in-depth look into Lara's thoughts and character. The movie isn't finished yet, but I'll tell you when it is :)**_

_**Basic Summary: Lara is left desolate after so-and-so's 'death' in AoD, so she gives up Tomb Raiding. Not like Lara, is it? Nope. A letter arrives, asking Lara to return to Paris in search of a historic artefact. She is soon sent out to the French countryside, where cops are tracking her still after the events in AoD. She arrives at a temple, etc, not giving away too much, and is told to go out on a ship. There, trouble happens... **_

_**Please Read and Review, and if you like, please share! It really makes my day :)**_

_**I've warbled on for ages now, so on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Lara Croft, Tomb Raider, etc, all belong to their respective owners. Peace!**_

* * *

Chapter One: Desolate

I always knew my life would never be the same, not after… not after I was accused of murdering Werner. I was a fugitive…. A victim of a cruel, harsh misjudgement. But I guess I gained one thing from that accusation. Love. An unknown, undiscovered love. I never knew how it would feel, to fall in love, properly. I will never know if he felt the same way, or, if he liked me at all. He was strong. Supernatural. Amazing. I never believed in my wildest dreams that he would have died…. Not before I… I could have saved him…

I didn't want to believe the inevitable. But a voice was always telling me that he _was _gone.

I will never go back to doing what I did.


	2. Chapter Two: Black Hooded Figure

_**This will be much more detailed here then in my movie, but that's the point in the story, isn't it? ;) Much longer this time!**_

_**Please Read and Review, and if you like, please share! It really makes my day :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Lara Croft, Tomb Raider, etc, all belong to their respective owners. Peace!**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Black Hooded Figure

I was trying to pen my latest novel for sale, to keep my funds secure after tomb raiding, but I was completely blocked for inspiration. I had already written about dinosaurs, Big Foot - maybe I should write about how Werner abandoned me in the pyramids…. No, that would just be _to _insulting. Ah, give me a sign! A hint!

I was on the verge of a complete breakdown, when a knock on the door was a welcome sound to my ears. "Come in." I muttered, scrunching up my paper, and throwing it into the fire, which lapped it up like a thirsty cat would milk.  
"Still stuck?" Winston placed a tray of tea and biscuits on my desk, and leaned over my futile attempts at writing.  
"That is a rhetorical question, surely." I leant back and spun round in my chair. Winston lifted a piece of paper from the tray that I hadn't noticed before. I sat up suddenly, and Winston smiled at my eagerness. "Maybe this will provide some inspiration, ma'am." Winston gave me the letter, that was damp and had my name scrawled in black ink on the envelope.  
"You're not reading my mail now, are you, Winston?" I teased.  
"Oh, never." Winston replied. I chuckled to myself as I slipped my finger beneath the seal. The paper looked old, and had a torn corner.  
"That looks rather questionable, don't you think, Lara?"  
"Hush, Winston." I whispered as I scanned the scribbled message.

_Lara._  
_I know you won't forgive me for leaving you._  
_But, please travel back to Paris. Someone will meet you at the Calais docks._  
_You need to go as soon as possible._  
_Please._

Who was it from? And why the Hell would whoever it is want me to go BACK to Paris! I bet it's some sort of… trick, so the police can lock me up. None-the-less, my eyes still went misty when I thought of who it _could _be.  
"What is this?" I murmured to Winston, who was pouring the steaming tea into a mug.  
"I don't know, ma'am. It arrived just now, by a man I did not recognise." The sound of a loud crash echoed from my study, and Winston grabbed my long ruler from the pen pot and ran to the door. The old fellow still had a spring in his step!  
"Winston, wait!" I exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder. "What did he look like?"  
"I don't know, he was wearing a long coat and a hood."  
"He left no name?" I said through gritted teeth, after trying to not cry. I had an idea of who it could be. But that was impossible.  
"No. I'm sorry, Lara."  
I released Winston's shoulder and he darted off down the hallway. I collapsed into my chair, and pulled myself along on wheels to the large arched window. It was raining, and a flash of light split the clouds. I wiped away my tears, and thought it over.

Kurtis. It has to be. Or Karel… No. Kurtis is dead. It has to be a trick. It has to be.


	3. Chapter Three: Beans On Toast

_**This will be much more detailed here then in my movie, but that's the point in the story, isn't it? ;) Right, Lara has a LOT of sarcastic humour in this chapter. Hehe :)**_

_**Please Read and Review, and if you like, please share! It really makes my day :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Lara Croft, Tomb Raider, etc, all belong to their respective owners. Peace!**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Beans On Toast

I slept like a baby last night. A sleepless baby. That cried a lot.  
All I could think about was Kurtis, and that maybe he is waiting for me in Paris. Maybe he was the one who delivered the letter. Kurtis Trent, on my doorstep, right under my nose. Damn. Kurtis' Churugai had disappeared last night. It had left my office draw and went right out my window, smashing it at the same time. If Kurtis _is _alive, I will actually sue him for that. He was American, right?

Sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen doesn't give one much to think about other than breakfast, so I got up and made myself some beans on toast. My mind was just drifting off from the subject of Kurtis and the letter, when Winston walked in. He caught sight of me cooking and hurried over.  
"Lara, you're going to burn the beans, you silly girl!" He scolded me like I was 10 years old again. Wish I was, but hey-ho. "I'm not a _baby _Winston, I can cook some beans and toast some bread, for pity's sake!"  
The all-to-familiar smell of smoke wafted from the corner, and I rushed over to the toaster.  
"OK, maybe I can't." I grunted as Winston raised an eyebrow. I sat back down and rested my chin in my palm.  
As Winston was rescuing my breakfast, he changed the subject to that of one I would rather forget.  
"Lara, are you alright? You look rather pale."  
"It was the smoke." I lied. Badly.  
"I could never believe that in a million years." Winston scoffed. I loved the father-daughter connection we had at times like that; for my own Father had kicked me out when I was 21. The memory was still bitter and painful. I pulled my dressing gown closer around me.  
"It was that letter. You know, the one you gave me yesterday."  
"You don't have to tell me, but, may I ask what the content was?" Winston sat beside me.  
"I have been asked to travel BACK to France… To meet someone. Only, I don't know who." I did my best to show absolutely no emotion.  
"You're not going to go, are you? That letter still seems awfully suspicious to me."  
"No, Winston."  
"Good."  
I looked up at him sadly. "I can't go back."


	4. Chapter Four: Persuasion

_**This will be much more detailed here then in my movie, but that's the point in the story, isn't it? Short, but gearing up for the next few chapters ;)**_

_**Please Read and Review, and if you like, please share! It really makes my day :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Lara Croft, Tomb Raider, etc, all belong to their respective owners. Peace!**_

* * *

Chapter Four: Persuasion

I was sitting on my bed, munching on my toast, when my mobile phone went off. Anaya was calling me from Kenya. We were nattering away like usual, when she asked if I had met anyone yet. You know, _that _sort of someone. Kurtis flashed across my mind, but I pushed it right back in my mind. It was when I stuttered "No" to Anaya that she realised something was wrong. I was reluctant to tell her my problems, but she pressed on. I just let the whole thing spill out. By the end I was crying.  
"Oh, you silly duck. Of course you should travel back!"  
"But Anaya, what if I'm being tricked? People in France are still after me, and I don't want to be sent to the slammer!" I sobbed. I didn't usually use the term 'slammer', but I was to upset care. Anaya was laughing at the other end of the line. "But, Lara, you usually go in for the thrill! Who cares if it's a trick?"  
"Anaya, I'm not who I once was! What if… they have Kurtis? I couldn't bear to see him hurt, let alone dead!"  
"But he might not be dead. These supernatural guys give me the creeps. They always have something up their sleeve." Anaya stated.  
My tongue was tied. I gave in to Anaya. She seemed to have an air of winning to her voice now. I slammed the phone down when she hung up. I eyed my silver pistols on the shelf across my room, and a smile involuntarily spread across my face. I jumped up and dusted them off, twirling them round my finger. I felt so natural, so normal again with the guns in my hand. I posed with my guns in the mirror, and realized how good I looked again with them.  
"Winston! Could you arrange a flight to Paris please? And as soon as possible!" I shouted down the stairs, heading into my wardrobe. I braided my hair into a plait, and changed into my jeans, T-shirt and my leather jacket. I smiled, and headed downstairs.


	5. Chapter Five: Return To Paris

_**This will be much more detailed here then in my movie, but that's the point in the story, isn't it? A lead on to my next chapter, which will reveal much more...**_

_**Please Read and Review, and if you like, please share! It really makes my day :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Lara Croft, Tomb Raider, etc, all belong to their respective owners. Peace!**_

* * *

Chapter Five: Return To Paris

I trotted down an alleyway, following the directions that I had been given in Calais. If I had followed them correctly, a large, black building stood in front of me. It has two large windows, but no door. Or stairs. Wonderful.  
I pulled my gloves on and readied myself for the climb. Due to loose bricks, I found my way up easily. I took a moment when I reached the roof to turn and look. The Eiffel Tower was glittering in the far distance, surrounded by many large buildings. Many lights in the houses were off now, because it was just after midnight. I looked down at the slums I had just crept through. Memories of Bouchard crossed my mind. I shook my head, and tried to forget.

I kicked down one last door and tip-toed down the rotting stairs. I looked around, but saw no sort of helpful sign. It was just like penning a novel at that point.  
"He told me find a book with a green and gold binding…." I muttered to myself. I balanced myself on the railing of the stairs so I could have a view of the whole room.  
"Aha! A bookshelf. Aren't I a clever girl?" I exclaimed. They didn't cover these up well, did they? I pulled out the green book and dusted the front cover. I gasped at the gold writing that illuminated the cover.

Lux Veratatis.


	6. Chapter Six: Caught

_**This will be much more detailed here then in my movie, but that's the point in the story, isn't it? Long long long!**_

_**Please Read and Review, and if you like, please share! It really makes my day :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Lara Croft, Tomb Raider, etc, all belong to their respective owners. Peace!**_

* * *

Chapter Six: Caught 

I shrank down onto the floor as I opened the book. The man in Calais told me that I would find my quest in this book. I peeled back the first page that was stuck to the second and a note fell out onto my lap. I unfolded it curiously, and skimmed through.

Lara. I had a feeling you wouldn't shrink away.  
But you need to find a map now. It is in that cupboard over there.  
Only a member of the Lux Veratatis knows the exact location  
of your destination. You need to follow my instructions carefully.  
Good Luck.  
The last member of the Lux Veratatis.  
P.S. Sorry about the window.

Either I am being deceived in a very cunning way, or Kurtis really is alive. Who else knows about the window other than Winston? The man who gave Winston that letter. The last member of the Lux Veratatis. Kurtis! He isn't dead! I smiled to myself as I pushed the book aside and tucked the note into my pocket.

I rummaged through the rubble until I found a door, into a cupboard I presumed. I drew back the latch on the door and it swung open with a rusty creak. A cloud of dust and cobwebs fell onto the floor in front of me, and into my hair. Yuck. Any chance of finding some clean water in this damn place? I shook my hair to try and get some of the looser content off, and stepped into the cupboard, hand on gun. You know, just in case. A giant spider might just decide to try and eat me!  
I found a long roll of paper and pulled it out, trying not to knock anything else down. I coughed and shut the door, double checking that there weren't any little creatures hanging on to me. I really hate spiders.

The map was done in the 1700's, according to the date, and showed a building similar to this. Well, the 1700's equivalent. It had an arrow, pointing to the outskirts of France. A forest, it pointed to. Luurvly.  
At the edge of the page there was a drawing of a dagger that had the same patterning and engravings as Kurtis' Chirugai. This must be what I'm looking for.

As I had nowhere else to put the map, I tucked it into a snug gap in my gun holster, hoping that it didn't arise _too _much suspicion. No more suspicion that was already brought by the guns already. I ran out the building the way I came in, and careful manoeuvred myself down the wall.

I was about halfway down the wall when a bullet smashed into the bricks next to me, shattering them like a dropped teacup. I hung backwards, and drew my gun with my free hand. A man was firing from the roof of a neighbouring building. I shot at him, but he pulled out a shotgun and knocked me from the wall. I fell down about 6 metres, and landed on the hard ground with a thud. A piercing pain shot through my body, but more mercenaries were swarming the alley. I pulled myself to my feet and limped along, but the men were blocking my exit. I went in the opposite direction, where the only option was to climb over the net fence. I struggled over and dropped to the other side. I thought I had lost them when I reached an empty park.  
"Viens maintenant, ma petite dame. Baissez votre arme." A man's voice split the muggy night air.  
"Non je ne vais pas!" My voice wavered as I raised my gun to the man.  
"Oh, you are an English girl?" The man laughed.  
"What's it to you?" I stammered. I didn't want to shoot.  
"It is nothing to me. But, Ms. Croft, you can't escape murder here, either!" He shouted. I ignored my legs shocking pain and made a weak attempt of a sprint away from him.

I made it to a car and smashed open the window using my gun. I slid through the gaping hole, but tiny shards of glass pierced my skin unexpectedly. I crept across to the driver's seat and fiddled with the wiring until the old thing rumbled to life. I saw the men approaching and slammed on the accelerator.

I cursed about 20 minutes later as the car wheezed and finally stopped in the middle of the empty road. I had to make it to a petrol station, or something. I frantically dug through the boot and managed to find a container of some sorts full of diesel. I tipped the contents into the car and got back into the car. I realized I was about to enter a civilized area, so I took off my coat, and took out my wallet and the letters and shoved them into my jeans pockets. I hung my leather jacket over the smashed window, so I couldn't be seen from one side, at least. I sped down the road, and tried to blend in when I passed other cars. Sometime later, I reached the forest.

* * *

_**A/N - The French translates to:**_

_**"Viens maintenant, ma petite dame. Baissez votre arme." - "Come now, little lady. Put down the gun"  
"Non je ne vais pas!" - "No, I will not!" **_

_**Feel free to correct me if you speak fluent French xx :)**_


	7. Chapter Seven: In For The Kill

_**This will be much more detailed here then in my movie, but that's the point in the story, isn't it? Oh no, don't die!**_

_**Please Read and Review, and if you like, please share! It really makes my day :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Lara Croft, Tomb Raider, etc, all belong to their respective owners. Peace!**_

* * *

Chapter Seven: In For the Kill

I abandoned the car about a half mile away from the location of the forest according to the map, and walked the rest of the way. I was pretty sure I had lost them. Until one narrowly missed killing me. I turned round to face him. It was the same one I had just ran away from.  
"Come, don't be like that. We won't hurt you." He smiled. He took hold of my arm. I swung my leg round and knocked him to the floor. Damn, that hurt.  
"I know. Because I won't let you!" I told him. I began to walk away, but he grabbed my leg. On impulse, I spun round and sent a bullet to his chest. He spluttered a little before finally dying. I fell to my knees before him.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered. Shouts in the distance made me jump. They must have heard my gun. Why didn't I ever use a silencer? I turned and ran until I reached a small temple. I squeezed through the small gap I guessed was the door. How hospitable. I was soon pressed up against a cool, damp wall. I saw an opening at the top. I would have to climb it. I jumped up and caught a handhold. I had nearly reached the top, so I decided to jump from where I was upwards. As I jumped, my foot slipped and I fell down to the wet floor. My face smacked down on the floor, and I let out a small cry of defeat.  
"Oh Kurtis, why are you making me do this?" I sobbed as I lay on the floor in pain. Blood trickled down my face. Come on, Lara. You can do this. You've done it before. I attempted the climb again, and slowly reached the top. I found I had room to stand up again, and leant back against the wall. I caught side of myself in a puddle's reflection.  
"Oh, my face. Ah, Lara. Come on." I muttered to myself as I splashed on. The water slowly rose, and I found myself wading through cold water up to my chest. The corridor was narrowing worryingly. Kurtis better not make me kill myself out of my devotion for him. I soldiered on; until it became so deep I had to swim. The water was cold, and dark. I sucked in the deepest breath I could muster and dived down. I felt myself pressed against a wall again, so I swam ever deeper. Eventually, I found a tunnel. I swam through. By the end, my lungs were burning. I swam upwards, and managed to grab some air, even though my head was awkwardly stuck to the ceiling. I stayed there for a good few minutes or so, just breathing. I didn't want to go on. But I took a deep breath and swam down again.

A few burning minutes later, I found myself spluttering… underwater. I felt certain I was going to die, as I could feel the water fill me up. But…


	8. Chapter Eight: Saved

_**This will be much more detailed here then in my movie, but that's the point in the story, isn't it? Aw, sweetness.**_

_**Please Read and Review, and if you like, please share! It really makes my day :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Lara Croft, Tomb Raider, etc, all belong to their respective owners. Peace!**_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Saved

I felt myself being dragged out the water, and I got a flash of some familiar blue eyes. I reached out to touch his face, but he disappeared as soon as quick as he had arrived. I coughed the water out of my lungs and took long, deep breaths. I'm pretty sure Kurtis had just saved me. I could feel the electricity in his touch… like when he had stripped me of my weapons. No man had ever touched me like that before, even though he was a threat at that point. The blood had been washed off my face, but the cuts were still sore and fresh. I glanced around the room. There, right in front of me, was the dagger. Why didn't Kurtis just take it? Maybe he was just testing me. As feeling slowly flooded back to my body, I felt a piece of paper enclosed in my scrunched fist. I unfolded the damp paper and read it.

Lara, please don't do that again!  
I only came because I couldn't bear you dying.  
I have this unexplained feeling, inside me, Lara.  
Only you can make me feel it.  
I love you. But don't tell anyone.  
I need to keep my bad image.

My heart warmed up at him telling me that he loved me. And that he couldn't bear me dying! Maybe he isn't all that bad… I'm forgetting my mission. I jogged over to the podium and took the Dagger from the podium. On the side was an inscription, telling me my next destination. I tucked the dagger into my pocket and climbed out the window.

Once out, I noticed that some lights were glowing in the distance. They were still here. I heard some approaching, so I ran round the side of the temple and sat, squashed as close to the wall as possible.  
"Ah, where did she get to now?" One mercenary grunted.  
"She is one tough lady." Another replied. I smiled smugly to myself.  
"Let's just look inside. She has a reputation for being a bit of a Tomb Raider, in England. She has apparently got HUNDREDS of valuable artefacts locked up in her house!" I smirked at that. Little do they know! "Look mate, you're getting off subject. Let's just go!" They both ran off, and I crept out of my hiding place and retraced my steps back out the forest and went in search of the car.


	9. Chapter Nine: Laura Cruz

_**This will be much more detailed here then in my movie, but that's the point in the story, isn't it? Introducing, Laura Cruz!**_

_**Please Read and Review, and if you like, please share! It really makes my day :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Lara Croft, Tomb Raider, etc, all belong to their respective owners. Peace!**_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Laura Cruz

I sat alone in the booth of a rather run-down café outside the port. I needed something to eat before I rang up the shipping company later on. I had abandoned my guns, jacket and map earlier on, along with the car. I felt bereft without my guns. I can't believe this time two days ago I was never going to do anything like this again.  
I stirred the red soup round with my spoon, and took a sip of some lemonade. Half an hour later I had finished, and paid the chef 10 euros for the rather… average meal. He took the 'hefty' amount graciously. I walked into the ladies' room before I left, and picked bits of dirt out of my hair. I quickly splashed my face with some cold water and towelled myself dry with a wodge of tissue. I walked out quickly, and found a payphone round the corner. I dialled the number off of an advertisement board and found the French bloke on the other end easy to convince with a little flirting.  
"Hello?" He answered in a gruff voice.  
"Hello? Is this the company for cruises?" I asked innocently.  
"Yeah. D'ya want to book a passage?" He replied.  
"Yes, is there one for today? Or tomorrow?" I requested sweetly.  
"The earliest one leaves at 9pm tonight. Is that alright, sweetness?"  
"Perfect, thanks."  
"What's your name?"  
"Uh, name?"  
"That's what I said." I blanked. I can't say Lara Croft.  
"Um, Laura Cruz."  
"You sure?"  
"I know my own name!" I lied.  
"OK. You need to be at the port by 8, and then you'll collect your tickets. K?"  
"Alright."  
I hung up the phone. Laura Cruz. Nice.


	10. Chapter Ten: Nightmare

_**This will be much more detailed here then in my movie, but that's the point in the story, isn't it? A very scary dream, right?**_

_**Please Read and Review, and if you like, please share! It really makes my day :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Lara Croft, Tomb Raider, etc, all belong to their respective owners. Peace!**_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Nightmare

I tried to keep my head down as best as possible as I walked through the hallway to my cabin. Once I found it, I locked the door behind me and collapsed onto the bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

A scene played out my head. I was about 8 years old, I think. Me, Mother and Father were in Italy.

_"Father, what is that?" I asked curiously. Both Mother and Father faced away from me.  
"Hush, Lara." Father whispered.  
"Richard, what are you doing?" Mother asked._

_Suddenly, Father turned around. He had turned into Karel… and Mother. She turned to face me. Her face was bloodied and bruised. I looked back to Karel. He turned into Kurtis…. What was going on? Mother plunged to grab me, but Karel… Father…. Kurtis? Whoever it was. He pulled me away, and into the future. Me, and Kurtis, I saw… we were alone. We were kissing… But he turned back to Karel…_

I woke up, sweating and crying, and my eyes darted everywhere. I tried to comprehend what I had just dreamt. Did it have sort of significant meaning? I hoped not… Karel is dead though, isn't he? And no-one else could fake Kurtis' sapphire eyes and wide smirk. I got up and went into the en-suite bathroom to splash my face with cold water. In the mirror, I caught sight of my attire. I looked like I lived in a back alley. I had covered my scars up with some make-up I had bought before I left France. I was travelling to Juan de Nova Island, a French island off the coast of Africa. There I would find my next step. But it was a few days on board this boat first. I looked at the map left on my desk and looked through. There was a shop downstairs that sold clothes and stuff. I would find my way down there and then buy some stuff. I searched through my wallet and found my last 100 euros. That would at least get me some new shirts and a pair of jeans. Maybe some trainers. Hopefully.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Shopping

_**This will be much more detailed here then in my movie, but that's the point in the story, isn't it? Nice chap,eh**_

_**Please Read and Review, and if you like, please share! It really makes my day :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Lara Croft, Tomb Raider, etc, all belong to their respective owners. Peace!**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Shopping

There weren't many people down in the shop. They were all getting ready for dinner I think. I searched the racks for something half decent. I pulled out two T-shirts and a blouse, and, dare I say it, a flowery dress for dinners. I managed to get a cheap pair of strappy sandals for 4 euros, so I had about 20 euros to find some trousers. I got some black bell-bottoms in the end for 15 euros. Now I really look like a tourist.

I hurried back up to my room to change into the dress. I examined myself in the mirror. It was white with little flowers in red, pink and blue and fell just below my knee. I brushed my hair out and tied it into a tidy bun. The strappy sandals were loose around my ankles, but they were the only thing there. It's safe to say that that shop was a little bit rubbish. I sighed before locking the door behind me.

I was sat next to the most interesting of men. He claims he has travelled the world, and this is the final leg of his journey before he returned home to Kenya.  
"So, what brings you here, Miss…?"  
"Cro…Uze." I held out my hand. I internally winced at my falter.  
"You look a lot like, oh, who was it?" He rubbed his temples.  
"Lady Lara Croft? Yes. Get it all the time." I stammered.  
"You know Ms. Croft?" He gasped.  
"Cousins." I nodded.  
"Really? I admire Ms. Croft's adventures. I have all her books and magazine articles!" Oh boy.  
"Woh, I mean… Wow. What's your name? I'll give a word in from you to her." Might as well make the boy happy. "Jerry Kibam." He grinned. "Are you travelling with anyone, Ms. Cruz?" He leant closer in.  
"No. Me, myself, and I. I'm delivering a, artefact, on behalf of Lara."  
"What's happened to Ms. Croft?" His face looked worried.  
"Oh, she's just recovering after the death of someone." I wasn't exactly lying.  
"Who died? If you don't mind me asking?" He was getting a bit too curious.  
"A man that helped Lara through a tough spot." I replied blankly.  
"Oh." He sighed. "Is there any chance that you're, well… single?" I couldn't believe this.  
"Actually, I'm sort of taken. Sorry." I told him sympathetically.  
"I knew it was a longshot. You're much to pretty to be single." He smiled weakly.  
I didn't really want to say anything more to upset him, so I finished my meal and bid him farewell.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Shipwrecked

_**This will be much more detailed here then in my movie, but that's the point in the story, isn't it? Last chappie!**_

_**Please Read and Review, and if you like, please share! It really makes my day :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Lara Croft, Tomb Raider, etc, all belong to their respective owners. Peace!**_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Shipwrecked

I headed back to my cabin, and flopped back down onto my bed.  
"Well done, Laura Cruz. You are now your own cousin." I muttered to myself.  
I plaited my hair and slipped into one of my new T-Shirts and the trousers. I looked like I had just stepped out of the 60's. The Tee had some sort of psychedelic pattern on it, and the bell-bottoms didn't help. I walked out onto deck, wishing I hadn't left my jacket in that car. It was a nice jacket as well! I now have 5 euros left to tide me over, and nothing else. I had no weapons except my own fists and maybe that dagger. But I didn't want to use that dagger for anything, because Kurtis hadn't told me anything about it. I wanted to ask him so many questions, but I didn't know when I would ever have the chance. Maybe he's gone into hiding now that he's well again, to try and start the Lux Veratatis again. Does he have to have children to do that?

I was thinking about Kurtis when a large wave caught my eye in the distance. I had never seen anything like it before. It was a dark shade of blue, with foaming white horses. I ran back inside, to my cabin. I knew that wave was going to strike the ship, capsizing it in its wake. I took the carrier bag from when I had bought my clothes and shoved into it my clothes, my shoes, and wrapped the dagger in my T-shirt. I tied the bag to my wrist, and headed out onto deck. The wave was about a half mile away now, and others had gathered on deck with me. Some clutched pets, possessions; others were wearing their bright orange life jacket. I didn't have time now, because the wave was too close now. The captain and crew were ordering people about, but everyone was captivated by the unusual azure colour of the sea. The sky was clouding over. Something wasn't right.

People were still holding up their cameras about 10 minutes later when the wave finally came crashing down onto the ship. The water seemed to hypnotize them all somehow, everyone _except _me.  
The ship rocked violently, and listed on its port. I was thrown against the wall, and another person on top of me. That person just so happened to be Jerry.  
"Man, this is one heck of an adventure, isn't it?" Jerry chirped. I went along with it and agreed. I pushed him off of me and attempted to walk along the listing wall. Another wave crashed into the ship and I was sent toppling over into the sea.

It felt like a lifetime swimming to the surface, because more waves kept sending me down again. But I reached the surface, and coughed and spluttered the water out of my lungs. I took a deep breath as I saw another wave knock me in a South-Easterly direction. I broke the surface of the water not long after, but I couldn't see the ship or any of the passengers any more. I was pushed along by a strong current, and I couldn't find it in me to fight me.  
I felt mentally and physically weakened all of a sudden. My eyelids felt as if they were being weighed down by heavy weights. Through half-closed eyes, I spotted an island in the distance. I gathered all my strength and swam for it.

"Everything is going to be OK now." I heard a voice assure me, or someone, or something. My vision was blurred and I felt battered and bruised. I felt myself fading into blackness again, but with my last blink, I saw a pair of sapphire eyes staring into mine.

I knew I was going to be alright.

* * *

**_A/N: I know, cliffhanger. And it's the last chapter. But I'm working on Sims Movie, and a trailer will be up today. My YouTube account name is ElnaIsInTheHouse, if you want to watch. Because this was based on my movie, there will be a sequel up soon on my FanFic account! Please leave a review, TTFN! xox ***A VOICE AUDITION IS NOW OPEN ON MY CHANNEL****_**


End file.
